Everlong
by Crixus316
Summary: A veces esperamos demasiado para confesar lo que sentimos, tal vez, por demasiado tiempo.


No creo que tengamos suficientes fics sobre esta pareja, asi es que este es mi aporte a la causa XD

Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, solo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento.

La noche comenzaba a llegar, el sol emitia sus últimos destellos mientras se ocultaba tímidamente en el horizonte, dentro de su agencia, una chica de cabello corto y oscuro llenaba los últimos reportes que debia entregar antes de poder irse, odiaba el papeleo, esa era la peor parte de ser una heroína, o eso pensaba cuando debaja acumularse el trabajo y terminaba saliendo muy tarde de la oficina ya que debia completar dichos informes, suspiro con desgano y antes de volver a poner su pluma contra el papel decidió dar un vistazo a su escritorio, no pudo evitar sonreir con cierta nostalgia al observar con detalle los pequeños objetos que decoraban su área de trabajo, los cuales la llenaron de alegres recuerdos en un instante, sin darse cuenta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos concentro toda su atención en aquella fotografía, esa en la cual aparecian casi todos sus antiguos compañeros de clase, algunos aún mantenian buen nivel de comunicación entre ellos, mientras que otros desaparecieron lentamente de su vida, uno a uno fue viendo aquellos alegres rostros que le brindaron tanto apoyo y tanto cariño durante su etapa en la U.A.

Momo -susurro para si misma, recordando los detalles del día en que esa foto fue tomada, su amiga y compañera fue víctima de una broma por parte de Hagakure y Ashido quienes la engañaro para que subiera a uno de los juegos mecánicos con Todoroki, el cual tomo la situación como algo natural, eso hasta el momento en el que sin darce cuenta, tenia su mano derecha entrelazada a la de la joven con el Quirk de creación, ambos bajaron del juego con un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas, pero desde ese día todo empezó a fluir entre ellos, hasta el punto de ser la segunda pareja oficial del grupo, lo cual la hizo volver su vista a la joven castaña.

-Ochako, tu también tuviste suerte ese día- dijo un tanto divertida al recordar como estuvieron empujando a Uraraka y a Midoriya durante buena parte del día para que se subieran juntos a varios juegos, esto culminando en el famoso "túnel del amor" en el cual suponen, la chica de ojos chocolate por fin confesó sus sentimientos por Deku, y para sorpresa de nadie, el acepto que esos sentimientos eran mutuos pues al salir de dicho tunel ambos se besaban con ternura, ganandoce los vitoreos y gritos de emoción por parte de sus compañeros y compañeras de clase.

-Chicos... esta vez vió al grupo de muchachos del fondo, era cierto que tipos como Sero y Mineta nunca terminaron de agradarle por su manera tan vulgar de expresarse, mientras que otros como Ojiro y Tokoyami pasaban casi desapercibidos ante ella, pues nunca tuvo la oportunidad de charlar y convivir a fondo con ellos, luego están los que siempre se hacían notar, por una cosa u otra Kirishima y Bakugo siempre se hacian notar, uno por su temperamento explosivo que claramente encajaba a la perfección con su Quirk, mientras que el otro básicamente era el encargado de mantenerlo bajo control, eso se notaba claramente en la fotografía, con un RedRiot intentando contener la irá de su amigo explosivo.

Por último pero no menos importante...

-Tú...

El dedo indice de la muchacha se detuvo sobre el rostro de aquél chico eléctrico de cabellera rubia, aún recordaba a la perfección como ese día el muchacho hizo cualquier tipo de estupidez, las cuales solo lograban sacar carcajadas por parte de la chica...

-Eres un idiota kaminari jaja

-Oye no seas tan mala conmigo, ese juego parecía fácil y yo solo queria ganar algo,

-Claro, te vas a ver muy masculino con uno de esos intimidantes osos de peluche jajaja

El rubio sonrió nervioso y a la vez un poco triste, pues en ese momento, solo el sabía a quien pensaba obsequiarle el juguete, si es que lograba ganar alguno.

Luego de todo el sentimentalismo, volteo de reojo al reloj de su computadora.

-Diablos!

Era más tarde de lo que esperaba, debia apresurarse si es que quería volver a casa temprano y practicar un poco con su vieja guitarra, la cual se prometió a si misma volveria a usar.

Luego de llenar los reportes, los entregó y salio con un paso acelerado, no le gustaba que el transporte se llenara demasiado, menos después de un largo día, sin embargo justo al llegar a la esquina se encontró con un rostro conocido, el cuál no dudo en detenerse para poder saludar a la joven.

-Vaya vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? dijo Jirou mientras observaba con detalle la increíble motocicleta que se detuvo a su lado.

-Bonita, ¿verdad?

-Creo que es demasiado para un tonto como tú

-Oye!! he trabajado muy duro para poder comprarla, deberías darme algo de crédito al menos.

-Eso es verdad, supongo que no fue nada barata...

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Ok

Kyoka subio a la motocicleta y se puso el caso que el rubio le dió, posteriormente rodeo al muchacho con sus manos y se sostuvo fuerte ante el aumento inesperado de velocidad, riendo internamente pensando que apesar de los años transcurridos, su amigo eléctrico seguía siendo un idiota descuidado.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Kaminari llegara al departamento de Jirou, quien después de bajar de la motocicleta se dispuso a entrar dejando un poco de lado la presencia del muchacho.

-De nada (dijo el con un tono un poco molesto, al ver la indiferencia de su antigua compañera de clase)

-No seas tan lloron jaja

-Si, como digas...

El rubio volvio a encender el motor de su vehículo y luego de un gesto con la mano a forma de despedida, se marchó, dejando a la joven heroína un poco pensativa, esas respuestas no parecían de Kaminari, por un momento creyo detectar tristeza en sus palabras, todo esto le estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza incluso mientras tocaba su guitarra, ella queria una melodía alegré pero, al recordar ese cambio en la actitud de su amigo, solo salian arpegios tristes y pausados.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, sin embargo ella solo podía pesar en el porque del cambio, ¿por qué sonaba triste?

Tal vez esperaba un poco mas de calidez por su parte, pero ella no es de ese estilo, es cierto que su trato habitual se basaba en bromas e insultos leves, pero tal vez esa frialdad estaba tocando un límite, uno que podria alejarlo, igual que a algunos de sus compañeros de la U.A. fue en ese momento que comenzó a recordar todos los momentos divertidos que paso junto al "chico chispitas"

Las tardes estudiando, leyendo revistas de música, escuchando discos completos, y justo en ese detalle recordo que él, era el único que se podía quedar por horas escuchando su música sin distraerse o quedarse dormido, cosa que le molestaba de sobre manera cuando intentaba compartir su música con otros compañeros.

-Ya se lo compensare...(dijo un poco somnolienta debido al cansancio antes de caer rendida)

Al día siguiente después de levantarse y preararse para ir al trabajo, Jirou tomo su celular y le envío un mensaje a Kaminari, pidiendole que se encontraran para almorzar; la respuesta no tardo en llegar, el joven eléctrico acepto de inmediato lo cual hizo que Jirou sonriera ampliamente al ver ese mensaje del rubio, que esta vez se sentía mucho más animado.

Las primeras horas transcurrieron sin ningún altercado o emergencia, incluso llegando al punto de que al faltar poco menos de una hora para su descanso, Earphone Jack no podía dejar de revisar la hora, esto llamo la atención de su compañero de patrullaje.

-Earphone...

-Earphone! ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

-¿eh?

-pareces estar ansiosa por irte a tu descanso...

-lo lamento, es solo que... debo volver a la agencia y no quiero que se me haga tarde

-no te preocupes, si quieres puedes irte ya, yo te cubro.

-¿En serio? muchas gracias

-solo procura llegar a tiempo, yo también tengo hambre.

-Llegare temprano, nos vemos en una hora...

-hasta luego...

Kyoka salio disparada en dirección a la agencia, pues tenia algo especial para su amigo chispitas, se escurrio a toda velocidad dentro del edificio hasta su escritorio donde guardaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

-Esto debería animarlo un poco (penso la chica, mientras salía del edificio casi tan rápido como entró)

Al salir, fue grande y grata su sorpresa al ver que el rubio ya estaba ahí, esperando por ella y ante esa situación Kyoka no pudo evitar sonreir

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan puntual?

-Desde que en mi agencia empezaron a pagarnos extra por llegar a tiempo todos los días.

-Debieron aplaplicar algo parecido en la U.A. así no te hubieras quedado dormido tantas veces jaja

-Oye!! yo no tengo la culpa de que Aisawa-sensei nos obligara a tomar clases extra hasta las 3 am para después levantarnos a las 6 am

-Claro que es tu culpa, nunca fuiste precisamente un alumno modelo.

-¿Querias que viniera solo para recordarme lo mal estudiante que fui?

-Tal vez jaja

-A veces eres demasiado cruel ¿sabes?

-no seas tan llorón, que me recuerdas a Midoriya jaja

-No soy ningún llorón, solo digo lo que pienso...

-vamos, vamos relajate, te traje algo para que te animes un poco (dijo mientras extendia su mano con la bolsa de plástico en ella, la cual contenía una sorpresa especial para Kaminari)

-No puede ser!!

-¿Te gusta?

-Es increíble!! ¿como lo conseguiste?

-Llame a mi padre y le pregunté si aun tenía contacto con el manager de la banda, y fue el quién me lo consiguió.

-Wooooow no puedo creer que este autografiado por la hermosa María! guardare esto como un valioso tesoro!

-relajate un poco, no es para tanto

-para mi lo es!! gracias!

-Como sea, creo que deberíamos irnos ya para poder comer algo, ¿no crees?

-Claro! abrieron un lugar nuevo no muy lejos de aquí, dicen que la comida es genial.

-Espero que no sea como esa barra de sushi...

-Eey!!! no fue mi culpa que ese tipo fuera tan descuidado y te tirara el plato encima!

-Ok tranquilo, solo vámonos

-Sube, no tardaremos en llegar.

Y asi fue, en escasos minutos de viaje llegaron a un restaurante tradicional, dónde los recibieron muy cálidamente, ordearon su almuerzo y conversaron animadamente sobre todo lo que habian pasado en sus recien encaminadas carreras como héroes profesionales, y ahí estaba, ese animo y buen humor que tanto lo caracteriza, esa energía y efusividad que lo hacen parecer un idiota, pero al mismo tiempo, siempre logra hacerla reir, luego de terminar de comer, pagaron la cuenta y Denki llevo a Jirou hasta su agencia para que esta volviera a sus labores diarias.

-Fue muy divertido...(dijo él, un poco dudoso pues con una chica tan ruda y poco expresiva como ella, nunca se sabe)

-si, lo fue...(al decir esto depronto los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron, sin darse cuenta, le había hecho el día, solo con esas 3 palabras)

-Bueno, dejo que vuelvas a tus deberes, tal vez podamos repetir uno de estos días...

-Claro, estaría bien...

-Bueno, me voy, hasta pronto...

El sonido de su motocicleta se fue dispersando, pero ella se quedo ahí un momento, de verdad había pasado un rato muy agradable con Kaminari, el muy idiota siempre lograba, de un modo u otro, dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba muy contenta, tanto que no se dió cuenta que el día terminó mucho más rápido de lo normal, pero mientras llenaba sus últimos reportes se decia a si misma...

-Hoy fue un buen día, espero que mañana sea igual...

Terminó el papeleo y salio de la agencia, esta vez no se cruzo con Denki, pero no le dió mucha importancia, abordo el transporte y se dedico a escuchar música durante el camino, justo a unos minutos de llegar, salto una de las canciones favoritas de su amigo rubio...

-¿Garnidelia? oh bueno, no esta tan mal

Dejo que la canción sonara atraves de sus audífonos, dejando que las melodías y el ritmo de la banda la envolvieran, en lo que parecía un halo de alegría y positivismo, bajo en su estación y no pudo evitar reproducir esa canción de nuevo, justo llego a la puerta de su apartamento cuando la canción término, y con un nuevo aire de energía, Kyoka entró en su hogar.

Los días posteriores pasaron casi como un flash, pues estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su rutina, levantarse, bañarse, vestirse, preparar sus cosas he ir al trabajo, patrullar, almorzar en cualquier lugar, regresar a la agencia, llenar informes y después regresar a casa, donde podia hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo,vivia sola, podia perfectamente conectar sus audífonos y solo escuchar alguna banda nueva o bien tomar su guitarra y practicar hasta que le dolieran los dedos, pero extrañamente, no le apetecía hacer nada, eran raros los días en los que se dedicara a algo que no fuera dormir pues llegaba muy cansada, curiosamente, había dias en los que el trabajo podia ser muy demandante, y el papeleo se sentía interminable, pero aun así ella llegaba a su hogar con una sonrisa en el rostro y con ánimo de hacer sonar su guitarra, había algo que ella no estaba notando, pero que sin dudas, estaba marcando una diferencia importante en su vida.

-hola

-hola, ya estoy en casa

-Genial, ¿que tal tu día?

-Bastante aburrido, ¿que tal el tuyo?

-Dame esos 5 jajaja

-Eres un tonto...

-Oye, ¿que te parece si en lugar de insultarme mejor vamos a almorzar mañana?

-Suena bien, pasa por mí a la hora de siempre

-Ok, te veré mañana

-Hasta mañana

La chica de cabello purpura dejo su celular a un lado y subió un poco el volumen de la música, esta vez era una de sus bandas favoritas, recordo por un momento la conversación que acababa de tener, y un suspiro escapo de sus labios, depronto sintió su corazón dar un pequeño vuelco al saber que al día siguiente estaría con él, pasar tiempo juntos siempre fue muy divertido, pero ahora que ya eran adultos y esos momentos eran escasos, los hacian sentir aun mas especiales, terminada la canción, pauso la música y se fue a dormir, con el pensamiento de que mañana sería un gran día.

-Ey! hola!

-A tiempo como siempre, ahora si que me estas sorprendiendo un poco

-¿Que puedo decir? creo que ahora es parte de mi el ser puntual jaja

-Ya lo creo, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro! sube.

Tal como en días anteriores, las anécdotas del rubio le hacian reir casi a carcajadas, en la U.A. Denki de vez en cuando se parecia molestar por algunas bromas que Jirou hacía con respecto al límite de su Quirk, sin embargo ahora parecía dispuesto a reirse de si mismo con tal de verla a ella riendo, pues sin habérselo dicho aún, ese sonido, el de su risa, era el más hermoso que el chico eléctrico pudiera escuchar.

-Oye, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

-No lo se, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Hay un lugar al que me gustaría que me acompañes,

-¿A, si? y ¿que lugar es ese?

-Es una sorpresa (dijo guiñando el ojo)

-No lo sé, tendré que pensarlo...

-Oh vamos, te prometo que será genial, te divertiras mucho

-No creo poder aceptar si no me dices a donde iremos

-No puedo decirtelo, porque se supone que es una sorpresa

-¿sorpresa? ¿para mí?

-¿Eso es un si?

-Esta bien, pasa por mi saliendo del trabajo

-Woooow juu! te prometo que será muy divertido!

-Esta bien, te creo, ahora creo que deberíamos pagar la cuenta e irnos, se me hace tarde

-No te preocupes, yo invito, (Kaminari saco su billetera para pagar la cuenta, y una vez hecho llevo a Kyoka de vuelta a su agencia, esperando con ansias que el día terminara para poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

Terminado el día ahí estaba el, esperando en su impomente motocicleta, la joven de cabello azabache no dudo en acecarse para saludar al rubio.

-Muy bien, vamos por esa "sorpresa"

-Tal vez debamos pasar a tu apartamento primero

-Y eso ¿para que?

-No quiero arruinar la sorpresa, pero vamos a ver a algunas personas que tienen tiempo sin verte, tal vez deberías arreglarte un poco...

-¿Que estás tramando idiota? si es una broma, no es graciosa

-Vamos, vamos confía en mi, no es ninguna broma lo juro.

Al principio no sabía si aceptar o no, pero luego de ver esa sonrisa tan brillante y sincera, no pudo seguir dudando de el.

-Esta bien, confiare en tí

-Estupendo!!

-Tranquilizate un poco y vamonos de una vez.

-Claro! no te preocupes llegaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y asi fue, en cuestión de minutos llegaron al hogar de Jirou, quien bajo rápidamente de la motocicleta para entrar en su apartamento y prepararse para salir, pero fue detenida justo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Feliz cumpleaños...

Luego de estas palabras, Kaminari extendió sus manos entregando una pequeña caja roja con un liston negro en ella, Kyoka trato de abrirla en ese momento, pero una vez más sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas.

-Espera a que estes a punto de salir para abrirla, ¿esta bien?

-Esta bien, señor misterioso...(dijo esto en un tono irónico y un poco burlon, como es típico en ella)

Finalmente entro en su apartamento y se sintió un poco abrumada por la situación, ya había salido muchas veces con el, conciertos, bares, restaurantes, pero siempre era en plan de "amigos" "colegas" "héroes" pero por alguna razón sentía que esa noche se trataba de algo totalmente diferente, algo que nunca había considerado, y la sola idea hacia que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

¿Es una cita?

Es decir, ¿una cita de verdad? ¿algo que solo las parejas hacen? ese tipo de curcilerias que ella siempre conconsidero absurdas e infantiles, ¿se trataba de eso?

¿Como podía saberlo? los nervios la paralizaron por un momento, no sabía que pensar, ¿que debía ponerse? ¿y si mejor se quedaba ahí con la excusa de estar muy cansada y que había cambiado de opinión?

Solo una persona podía ayudarla en esas circunstancias, y no dudo en llamarla para que esta calmara un poco su aturdida cabeza.

-Hola?

-Hola Jirou-san, ¿cómo estás?

En una breve charla Jirou puso a Yaomomo al tanto de todo lo acontecido recientemente, sin esconder su evidente nerviosismo por la salida de esa noche y el hecho de que el muchacho la estaba esperando afuera de su apartamento, ese último detalle hizo que Momo le diera ese pequeño empujón que necesitaba.

-No deberias dejar que los nervios te paralicen así, Kaminari es un buen chico, y estoy segura de que esta noche te divertiras mucho.

-No lo sé

-Vamos, vamos esa no es la Jirou que yo conozco.

-Es que...

-Nada de excusas, debes darte prisa y arreglarte, te estan esperando!

-Pero! Ni siquiera se que debería ponerme!

-No importa, solo intenta que sea algo con lo que te sientas comoda, después de todo, elijas lo que elijas seguramente a él le encantará

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?!

-Bye

Y Yaomomo colgo, dejando a Jirou un tanto confundida con ese último comentario, intentando no darle demasiada importancia, pero resonaba en su cabeza y hacia que su corazón se acelerará un poco, vió la hora en su celular.

-Maldicion!!!

Kaminari ya tenía 15 minutos esperandola, debía darse prisa, sin pensarlo se despojó de su ropa y se metio a la ducha, no importando lo fria que estaba el agua, de hecho, po un instante agradecio aquello, pues la baja temperatura del agua también la ayudó a aclarar sus pensamientos y sus emociones.

Saliendo del baño se dirigió a su armario, en el cual busco desesperadamente un conjunto que le parciera apropiado para la ocasión, la poca ropa dentro de ese armario volaba en todas direcciones, estaba apunto de arrojarlo todo, antes de recordar ese consejo que recibio minutos antes.

-Algo con lo que te sientas cómoda.

A decir verdad, ella nunca fue muy femenina, siempre usando sus jeans olgados, blusas de cuello redondo, siempre de tonos oscuros, sin usar maquillaje ni cuidar excesivamente su cabello, en un momento se sintió como una tonta, al darse cuenta de que en toda su vida, nunca la habían invitado a salir, ningún chico se había acercado a ella con intenciones de cortejarla, ni siquiera un simple cumplido por parte del sexo opuesto, tal vez era por su manera tan brusca de expresarse, o por el hecho de que siempre le dió más prioridad a otras cosas en su vida, pero en ese momento todas estas preguntas e inseguridades la atacaban sin piedad, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y a correr por sus mejillas.

La respuesta era obvia, no solo era su actitud tan revelde y agresiva lo que mantenia alejados a los muchachos de ella, era su pequeño tamaño, su escuálida figura, su falta de atributos a comparación con cualquiera de sus excompañeras, ella era.

Fea...

Kaminari sintió su bolsillo vibrar y saco su celular para ver el mensaje recibido.

-Creo que cambie de opinión.

Estas palabras llenaron al rubio de una gran preocupación, por lo cual respondió inmediatamente.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-No creo que deba salir

-Vamos, no seas así! ¿qué ocurre?

-Olvidalo! solo déjame sola

-No seas tan infantil! sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

-Te burlaras de mi si te lo digo

-No se por quien me tomas, nunca te haría eso, vamos, confia en mi!

-Esta bien.

Kaminari no pudo evitar sentir pena por Kyoka, por un lado era algo típico en las mujeres este tipo de inseguridades, creyó que ella era la excepción, y por el otro lado, era una oportunidad perfecta para él, al saber que dentro de esa coraza de sarcasmo y crueldad había un corazón puro e inocente que necesitaba una pequeña inyección de confianza.

El celular de Jirou se iluminó una vez más recibiendo un mensaje de Denki, ella se tomó su tiempo para poder leer cada palabra, y después de estas, una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro, maldito idiota (penso) siempre lo conseguia, levantarle el animo cuando lo necesitaba, pero en esta ocasión fue un poco más que eso, pues ahora sus ojos, que hace escasos minutos se cristalizaban con lágrimas, ahora se iluminaban con gran alegría, una vez de pie siguió su búsqueda por las prendas adecuadas para poder salir, y como un flash su memoria recordo una vieja caja que guardaba justo al fondo del armario, una que tal vez contendría lo que tanto buscaba.

Al abrirla, los recuerdos de sus tíos y primas la llenaron de una alegre nostalgia, y en ese momento agradeció a todos los dioses por haber conservado esos regalos, en vez de simplemente tirarlos o donarlos a la caridad.

Una vez con el atuendo elegido puesto, procedió a maquillarse un poco, aun recordaba los consejos tan molestos que le daban sus primas, sobre como usar las sombras, el delineador y el labial, no tardo demasiado, después de todo, solo uso un poco en sus ojos, mejillas y labios, una vez lista recordo el obsequio de Kaminari, la caja aún la esperaba sobre su mesa en la sala.

El contenido de esta logro su objetivo, llenarla de asombro y ternura por igual, luego de ver ese regalo y colocarselo debia salir cuanto antes, no podia dejar a Kaminari afuera esperandola ni un segundo más.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a la chica que tímidamente iba saliendo, los ojos de Kaminari se abrieron como platos, la imagen frente a el lo dejo totalmente estupefacto, incluso su boca quedó abierta ante la increíble sorpresa que veia justo a unos pasos de distancia, la mirada timida y un tanto incomoda de Jirou lo sacó de su asombro y le permitió recuperar la compostura.

-¿Y bien? (preguntó ella con un tono dudoso y un poco irritado, pero con gran ilusión detrás de el)

-Te ves increíble...

No estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco era 100% honesto, pues ante sus ojos contemplaba a Jirou Kyoka más hermosa y radiante de lo que jamás había visto nunca, ese vestido negro con una combinación entre Gotico y Steampunk, tal vez incluso victoriano, con un ligero escote, detalles rojos en la cintura y las mangas, dejando ver un poco esas delgadas pero hermosas piernas, ahora un poco mas alargadas por los impecables tacones que estaba utilizando, la recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo sin poder expresar de una manera más sincera lo increíblemente hermosa que estaba en esos momentos.

-Bueno, ya deja de verme así

-Lo siento, es solo que... me has sorprendido

Las mejillas de Jirou comenzaron a sonrojarse por la vergüenza que sentía, nunca había usado esa ropa fuera de su entorno familiar, pese a la insistencia de su madre, pero esa noche fue la oportunidad perfecta de lucir esas prendas, después de todo era una fecha especial.

-Vamonos ya! se hara más tarde si nos quedamos aquí

-Si, si claro, no te preocupes, el lugar no esta muy lejos de aquí y aun es bastante temprano.

-Esta bien, solo ten más cuidado al conducir, ¿quieres?

-Lo tendré, lo prometo.

Y así se marcharo con rumbo a un bar/karaoke dónde los espeaba un pequeño grupo de personas que junto con los clientes del lugar, harían el ambiente de la noche algo inolvidable.

Las luces y la música daban una atmósfera de fista y alegría increíbles y justo en una de las mesas del centro Denki y Kyoka se encontraron con algunos de sus excompañeros a quienes saludaron alegremente, felices de verlos después de tanto tiempo.

-Wooooow Jirou te ves preciosa! (Mina no dudo en reconocer el esfuerzo de Jirou en su aspecto de esa noche, con el entusiasmo y energía que siempre la caracterizaron)

-Es verdad Jirou-chan, hoy estas radiante! (complemento Ochako, quien se mantenia abrazada a su amado pecoso de cabello verde)

-G-gracias chicas...

-Vamos, no la abrumen, la harán sentir rara (en ese momento Kyoka sintio un gran alivio al escuchar a Kirishima detener los alagos de sus amigas.

-¿Ya todos pidieron sus bebidas? (pregunto Kaminari para intentar cambiar de tema y relajar a Jirou, afortunadamente lo consiguió)

-Los estábamos esperando, creo que deberíamos llamar a algun mesero para que nos atiendan ya (dijo el chico medio albino, quien rodeaba la cintura de Yaomomo con su brazo)

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo!

Y Denki se fue en busca de un mesero, dejando a Jirou con el resto de sus amigos quienes no dudaron en empezar una alegre charla, intercambiando historias, anécdotas del trabajo como héroes, personas que como mínimo fueron entretenidas de ayudar, todo iba perfecto hasta que Ashido saco el tema del compromiso entre Shoto y Momo, el hecho de que Midoriya y Uraraka ya tenian tiempo viviendo juntos y el hecho de que a ella le hacía especial ilusión la idea de ser madre en un futuro próximo, todo esto en principio fue irreverente y entretenido, hasta el momento en que se dió cuenta de que ella estaba a años luz de ese tipo de planes en su vida, o eso era lo que pensaba en ese instante, sin saber lo que la noche le tenía preparado.

Kaminari regreso y para fortuna de Jirou, este inmediatamente cambio el rumbo de la conversación, haciendo que Ashido se molestara un poco pues a ella le encantan los temas romanticos, sin embargo Denki manejó bien la situación preguntandole al grupo si ya habian elegido sus respectivas canciones para subir al escenario, a lo que la mayoría respondio de manera timida ya que no eran cantantes o ni siquiera sabian entonar notas adecuadamente, muy contrario a Kyoka, quien gracias a su familia desde pequeña aprendió sobre el tema, volviéndose bastante buena en ello, pese a que su inseguridad y leve panico escénico le impedian subir con total confianza y soltura.

Pasado un rato finalmente un camarero se acercó al grupo para tomar sus pedidos, una vez hechos el empleado se retiró para después volver con las bebidas, mientras tanto Kirishima y Kaminari fueron a registrar al grupo completo de excompañeros para más adelante ir subiendo al escenario.

-¿Todo va bien Denki?

-Eso creo

-No vayas a acobardarte en el último momento

-Claro que no! es solo que...

-Vamos viejo, nada de pretextos! has esperado demasiado.

-¿Y que tal si ella...

-No digas tonterías, puede verse a kilómetros que ella siente lo mismo que tú, pero debes ser valiente y dar el primer paso!

-Lo sé, pero...

-Basta de peros, no puede pasar de esta noche.

Después de registrarse los chicos volvieron con los demás, para su sorpresa las bebidas ya estaban ahí, justo después de tomar asiento, Momo propuso un brindis por la querida cumpleañera, a lo que todos respondieron positivamente, levantando sus copas y tomando turnos para dedicar unas cuantas palabras para su compañera, todos logrando que la ahora heroína Earphone Jack se ruborizara y estuviera a punto de llorar debido a las emotivas y conmovedoras palabras de sus amigos, solo faltaba Denki quien se habia limitado a escuchar como el resto elogiaban las cualidades y virtudez de Jirou, el sabía, que si comenzaba a expresarse así no podría contenerse y confesaría sus sentimientos en ese momento arruinando así la última sorpresa de la noche, por lo que se limitó a una de sus ya clasicas bromas para aligerar el ambiente.

-Por la apatica gruñona más genial que pude haber conocido!

-Salud!!(Dijeron todos al unisono con una sonrisa debido al comentario tan irreverente de Kaminari)

-Eres un idiota, (dijo, sonriendo también, pues ya estaba más que acostumbrada al humor del rubio)

-Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo jeje

Pasado un buen rato finalmente se escucho al anfitrión del bar llamar al primer voluntario al escenario, el cual fue recibido con un alegre aplauso, luego de tomar el micrófono, este dió la señal al DJ para que hiciera sonar su canción, era un poco de Rock clásico de los 50 y al parecer a la audiencia le gusto su estilo, pues al terminar recibido más aplausos por parte de los presentes.

Los siguientes 3 participantes hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por mantener el nivel del primero, pero no era tarea fácil, pues el primer chico que subió lo hizo realmente bien, en la mesa de los egresados de la U.A. Mina no tardo en decir que seguramente Jirou lo haría mucho mejor, Kyoka solo se encogió de hombros y se ruborizó un poco, esperando poder cumplir con las expectativas de sus amigos.

El ambiente mejoro bastante con los siguientes cantantes, pues no solo eligieron canciones muy animadas, también demostraron tener talento para encender al público y hacerlos gritar de emoción con su actuación, finalmente el grupo de heroes fue comenzando a ser llamado al escenario, la primer pareja fue la de Todoriki y Yaoyorosu, quienes a pesar de su falta de talento vocal, supieron compensarlo con sus interacciones en el escenario, ademas de que su atractivo visual hizo fácil para el público ignorar un poco sus voces y prestar más atención a su imagen, terminada la canción los siguientes fueron Midoriya y Uraraka, ellos, muy contrario a lo esperado, sorprendieron a todos con una romántica balada, e hicieron que sus voces encajaran perfectamente, al termino de su adorable presentación siguio Mina, quien decidió cantar sola, ella al igual que Deku y Ochako, eligió una canción romántica, dedicandola a su querido novio Ejiro, los chicos creyeron que Mina optaría por otro tipo de estilo, sin embargo fue una agradable sorpresa, al bajar del escenario Kirishima la recibió con un tierno beso para después ser el quien subiera a interpretar.

-Aprovechando que el ambiente se torno bastante romántico, esta canción va dedicada a todos aquellos que aún no se animan a dar el primer paso, y se quedan esperando, desperdiciando amor.

Y fue dada la señal, haciendo sonar un gran clásico de Heavy metal, el cual Jirou reconoció de inmediato.

-No sabia que a Kirishima le gustará ese tipo de música

-Yo tampoco, pero al menos tiene buen gusto¿no crees?

-Es verdad

Ejiro intento cantar lo mejor que pudo, tratando de no imitar el tono de voz un tanto agudo del vocalista original de la canción, al parecer había una buena cantidad de fanáticos de esa banda, quienes no dudaron en unirse a RedRiot llegando al coro.

Spend your days, full of empyness!!!

Spend your days, full of lonelyness!!

Wasting love! in a desperate caress

Rolling shadows of nights...

El público se puso de pie y aplaudia con entusiasmo la actuación de Kirishima, este se dejo llevar por la emoción y elevo un poco más su voz al finalizar la canción en la última parte del coro.

-Viejo, eso fue increíble!

-Gracias

-¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer cariño? (le dijo Mina al tiempo que lo abrazaba y se acercaba a sus labios para besarlo)

-Jirou Kyoka, por favor presentese en el escenario.

La cumpleañera se paralizó unos segundos al escuchar el llamado, no obstante sus amigos la llenaron de cumplidos y entusiasmo para que olvidara sus inseguridades y subiera para hacer una de las cosas que mejor sabia hacer.

Las luces se fueron apagando, dejando solo la imagen de la joven azabache, en su radiante vestido negro, el nerviosismo la hizo ponerse tensa, pero un fugaz vistazo a la mesa de sus amigos logro devolverle la compostura, se acerco al micrófono y espero a que su canción comenzará, los segundos le parecieron eternos y el silencio espectral solo causaba mas espectativa por parte de los presentes, la muchacha estaba a punto de girar en busca del DJ que al parecer le estaba haciendo una broma de muy mal gusto, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer rotar su cuello, el sonido de un tenue riff de bajo hizl que su corazón se saltara un latido, reconocía perfectamente esa melodía, seguida de esta entro la guitarra con leves rasgueos que lentamente se intensificaron para dar paso a la batería, en ese momento Kaminari hizo su aparición en el escenario, Jirou lo vió un tanto confundida, era mucha información que procesar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo, pero la música la saco de sus pensamientos, no era momento para dudas o temores, el show debia continuar.

Denki empezo a cantar de la forma mas cool y tranquila que pudo

-Hello... I've waited here for you... Everlong

Kyoka no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero decidió dejarse llevar y continuó

-Tonight I throw myself into you...

Ambos unieron sus voces en la siguiente parte

-Out of the red, out of her head she sang...

El público empezo a animarse con la buena química que mostraban los jovenes héroes en escena alentandolos a seguir.

-Come down... and waste away with me... down with me

-Slow how... you wanted it to be...

Kaminari tomo la mano de Jirou para continuar con la siguente linea

-Out of my head, out of he head she sang...

Era hora de la verdad, debian elevar sus voces y al tenerse el uno al otro, no dudaron en hacer fluir toda esa emoción y sentimientos atravez de la música que los acompañaba.

-And I wonder!

-When I sing alone with you!!

Una vez mas se tomaro de las manos para entonar juntos el coro

-If everything could ever feel this real for ever!

If anything could ever feel this good again!!

The only thing i'll ever ask of you

gotta promise me not to stop when i said, she sang

El público estaba eufórico con tal despliegue de talento, para el grupo de héroes egresados de la U.A. la gran sorpresa fue la voz de Kaminari, eso y también lo increíble que sonaba su voz en conjunto con la de Jirou, sin dudas hacian un gran equipo.

La canción llego a la una parte dónde se hace una pequeña pausa, que los chicos aprovecharon para recuperar el aliento y verse mutuamente a los ojos, ella veia una gran felicidad y determinación, un brillo relucie te en esos ojos claros que siempre le robaban una sonrisa a sus labios, el por su parte confirmo todo lo que ya sentia desde que comenzo a verla en sus sueños constantemente, sabía que tal vez en su epoca de estudiantes ell pudo haber rechazado sus sentimientos, incluso burlrce de el, pero ahora todo era diferente, habia algo en esa mirada que lo debaja totalmente pasmado y lo llenaba de una calma y una paz que nunca encontro en ningun otro lugar, siempre que veia en esos intensos ojos oscuros, podia sentirse en su hogar y ya era hora de hacerselo saber.

Ambos llenaron sus pulmones de oxígeno antes de cantar el coro por última vez.

-If everything could ever feel this real fo ever!

If anything could ever be this good again!!

The only thig i'll ever ask of you

Gotta promise not to stop when i said...

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar todo el mundo estaba mas que impresionado y satisecho con esa increíble actuación, poco despues de esto, las jovenes parejas se despedian de la cumpleañera pues el trabajo de un héroe nunca termina y al día siguiente debian presentarse en sus respectivas agencias, todos salieron del bar y Jirou vio como sus amigos comenzaban a alejarse, tomados de las manos o abrazados, sin darse cuenta estaba sola en la entrada del bar, sintió una punzada en su corazón al verse a si misma en ese momento, para su fortuna, Denki salia del bar para encontrarla y llevara a su apartamento.

Al arribar el rubio apago el motor de su vehículo, cosa que desconcerto a Jirou, pues el siempre se marchaba casi de inmediato pero esa noche er diferente, esta vez la acompañó hasta la puerta pero no la dejo entrar.

-¿Que sucede?

-Hay algo que debo decirte...

Los colores rápidamente subieron al rostro del rubio, a Jirou normalmente esto le parecería infantil y absurdo pero pr alguna razón, ahora lo veia sumamente tierno y adorable.

-¿qué tal te la pasaste esta noche? ¿fue divertido?

Se odio a si mismo por intentar evitar el tema, perl sabia que debia ser cuidadoso, no queria arruinar el momento.

-Fue divertido, gracias...

-No agradezcas, haría lo que fuera por tí...

¡Diablos!

Justo lo que no quería, hablo demasiado y ahora no había vuelta atras, debia jugar bien sus cartas si no queria hechar todo a perder.

-¿Eh?

¿Acaso escucho bien?

¿El haría cualquier cosa por ella?

-¿De qué hablas?

Es el momento (dijo para sus adentros) ees ahora o nunca

-Me refiero a que no hay nada en el mundo que no haría, con tal de verte sonreír,

El corazón de Jirou latia demasiado rápido, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sin embargo lo dejo continuar

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, yo... yo...

-¿Si?

-no puedo dejar de pensar en tí, en lo bien que me lo pasamos juntos, cuando escuchamos música, cuando salimos a conciertos y recitales, la verdad es que nunca me divierto tanto, ni disfruto tanto de las cosas, si no las comparto contigo...

-Denki...

El entro en pánico,al creer por un momento que ella detendría su confesión para rechazarlo, es por eso que la tomo por los hombros y la acorralo contra la puerta, agachando la mirad antes de continuar.

-Se que tu no crees en estas cosas, y que soy un idiota que siempre dice estupideces y que puedo sacarte de quiso pero, también soy el idiota que se enamoró de tí!

Los ojos de Kyoka se abrieron como platós sin embargo permanecio inmóvil para seguir escuchando al rubio.

-Tu me gustas, me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que me rechazaras, de que pensaras que solo estuviera jugando, perl te aseguro que esto no es un juego para mí! Y hoy después de esta noche, no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo más, no se lo que piensas pero no podia serguir reprimiendo este sentimiento.

Estaba en shock, no imaginaba que el "don juande pacotilla" pudiera sentirse así y lo ms importante, por ella!

Simplemente era demasiado, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía a lo que se refería, cada momento emotivo e inolvidable para ella, ahi estaba él, siempre a su lado, siempre robándole sonrisas y algrando hasta el más gris y triste de los días con sus absurdas ocurrencias, en ese momento lo alejo un poco.

Una fuerte bofetada impacto contra su mejilla, esto hizo que escuchara claramente como algo se rompía dentro de el, pero, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, los lóbulos de la chica lo atrajeron contra ella, lo siguiente lo desconcerto y confundio aún más.

Tomandolo del rostro con las 2 manos, Jirou unía sus labios con los de Kaminari, pese a su confucion, no tardo en corresponder el beso, que pasaba de ser delicado y tierno, a un beso cada vez mas atrevido y hambriento, hambriento por compezar todos esos años perdidos en miedos e inseguridades, un beso que les hizo saber a ambos que finalmente estaban en el lugar al que pertenecían.

Al día siguiente Jirou sonrio alegremente al encontrarse con un detalle inesperado en su escritorio, un hermoso oso de peluche, vistiendo un atuendo muy parecido al de los motociclistas que a ella tanto le gustan debajo de el una pequeña nota...

Hola...

He esperado aquí por tí

Tanto tiempo...


End file.
